Brad Davis
|gender = Male |age = 16 |DOB = July 2007 - December 2007 |affiliation = |movie = ''Spider-Man: Far From Home |comic = |actor = Remy Hii |status = Alive}} Brad Davis is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He became infatuated with Michelle Jones, and competed for her affections with Peter Parker during their class trip to Europe. Biography Early Life Brad Davis was born in 2007. In 2018, Davis was among half of Earth's population that survived the Snap when the Mad Titan Thanos snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, causing half of life in the universe to vanish. Post-Snap Years later, by the time the Blip occurred, the victims of the Snap were surprised by the unwelcomed Davis, who has since aged five years. Davis had a crush on Michelle Jones when she was among all of Thanos' victims that came back.Spider-Man: Far From Home Fieldtrip to Europe To be added Personality When meeting Peter Parker and his friends after they were resurrected along half life in the universe, the grown up Brad Davis presented himself as a friendly, helpful and somewhat romantic person, demonstrated when he flirted with Michelle Jones, who also showed feelings towards him, much to Parker's jealousy. Despite knowing that Peter had feelings for MJ, Brad was also shown to like him, offering him help with his bag. However, after Brad witnessed Peter in underwear along with the Seamstress in a bathroom, believing he wanted to have sex with her, he showed his true colors, that of a callous, greedy and despicable bully, taking a photo of Parker and threatening him to send it to all other classmates or even giving him the on the after MJ offered him to sit with them. The former, though exaggeratedly, nearly costed him his life, as Parker wrongly asked E.D.I.T.H. to launch a drone strike on Davis, forcing him to take down the drone. Unlike most students and teachers and much like MJ, Brad is quite intelligent to point out the fact that always that there is trouble, Peter Parker mysteriously vanishes from the scene, nearly realizing that Parker leads a double life. However, in order to protect Peter's identity and having discovered Brad's nastiness after the , MJ rebutted his claims and apathetically asked him why he photographed Parker on the bathroom, leading Davis to feel embarassed when his fellow students and teachers suspected him from being a voyeur. Relationships Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Roger Harrington - Teacher **Julius Dell - Teacher **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Former Love Interest **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Betty Brant - Classmate **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate **Josh Spinelli - Classmate **Zach Cooper - Classmate **Yasmin Monette - Classmate **Tyler Corbyn - Classmate **Zoha - Classmate **Sebastian - Classmate *Spider-Man - Savior *Dimitri Smerdyakov Enemies *Peter Parker - Classmate and Rival *Elementals **Hydro-Man **Elemental Fusion *Seamstress *Quentin Beck's Crew **Quentin Beck/Mysterio **Guterman Trivia *In the comics, Brad Davis was a college football star who briefly dated Mary Jane Watson when she and Peter Parker split. References External Links * ru:Брэд Дэвис Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students